


Scars

by Zilo



Category: Eminem (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Scars, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilo/pseuds/Zilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny ficlet.  Touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Fifty’s been drinking shirtless for over an hour and doesn’t so much as blink when Em asks if he can touch them. His sense of touch is numbed by the alcohol but he’s been wondering what it would feel like for too long to pass up the chance now.

The skin feels slightly gnarled under his questioning fingers. Fifty’s breath is shallow and for once he’s quiet. The scars are almost perfectly symmetrical and Em imagines bloodied bullets tearing their way through flesh and bone. Bullets meant to take his life. His finger traces mindless circles and it’s suddenly intimate in a way he hadn’t expected or intended. There’s a heat between them and Em doesn’t know how to take it back.

Fifty grabs his wrist after a moment and there’s a look in his eyes that the Em can’t read. “Sometimes they itch.” Is all he says in way of explanation.

 

(End)


End file.
